undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Parum Tractus
Backstory Parum was the 8th human who fell after Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground. Due to his SOUL's different kind of magic, he was isolated and was shunned by monsters and humans alike. Unable to take this kind of life, he fled to Mt.Ebott where he tripped and fell down the hole. He discovered that in the Underground there was still monsters who lived there. When he arrived in the True Lab, he fell to the Core and got his SOUL scattered.... except he didn't. You see, his SOUL had the power of Control. Control was the ability to manipulate anything, even humans and monsters. This was the reason why he was isolated. This was also the reason why he hated humans and monsters. Due to falling to the Core, he gained the ability to travel over the Multiverse and reset any AU he wants. He has seen all the moderators, even Error404, and has tested their ability. He even has a top 10 ranking of the strongest characters. He lives in the Anti-Void but is currently visiting AUs as a moderator to check if the balance is ok. Appearance Parum has an appearance like Sans, except that his jacket is black and he has pants that are also black. He has black hair, and has normal eyes. He also has a triangle sign floating above his head, and this sign changes depending on his mood. When in battle, his left eye's pupil becomes a diamond with a circle inside and glows in a red color. While his right eye becomes the triangle sign. His jacket changes into gray and his SOUL is shown in his t-shirt. Personality Has different personalities. Each of these personalities have names and a mind of their own. They share the memories with each other and they will discuss the things that they should do when something comes up. Parum The main personality. Normal and equal to all. Understanding and will judge people only if they have done something isn't normal to their standards. Abilities Mimic He can mimic any ability upon seeing it once, and can even transform it into something only he can use. An example of this is Puppet Stings in which he took from Error404 from his Black Cables. Glass Cube This ability places you on a cube where your attacks that will hit the sides of the cube will be transferred to the character who used it. This alone makes the cube invincible in the inside and can only be destroyed if something destroys the cube from the outside. Time Control This abiliy allows Parum to completely control time affecting the whole Multiverse, this includes bending time and creating wormholes or time loops and even turning back time. This power is only restricted to Parum himself, and cannot be used by anyone else in the entire Multiverse except Time!Sans. This power is also deemed too powerful for Parum to have, that is why the deities consider him as a threat, with the exception of Error404. Stats Hack This ability hacks the stats of anyone Parum wishes to hack. He can either make them invincible, or kill them by making them have 0 hp. Parum only uses this when needed, and one use can tire him out making him lose the Mirror Armor and rendering him vulnerable. Mirror Armor This is a invisible armor used by Parum. All attacks that will hit him will be reflected to the character that used him. Since all attacks are simply reflected, Parum takes no damage from any attacks, making him invincible. Relationship Error404 Made a deal to give Error404 any information of any AU in exchange for a place in the Anti-Void. Parum acknowledges him as someone strong. Trivia * Parum is unhackable and does not have a code due to his fall down to the core. * Parum only watches characters from afar, and usually never talks to them. * Error404 is the only character he has talked to with. * Parum says that Error404 is in the top 10 ranking of the strongest characters in the multiverse. Though he never shows the ranks. Category:OCs Category:Male